Helpless
by probablysleeping
Summary: The Waterloo Road school merger is taking place and Charlotte Thompson gets a surprise when someone turns up at the school as the new Executive Head. Max Tyler knows too much about her and manages to get her right where he wants her without anybody suspecting a thing.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One – Helpless_

_Starting a new story, I am quite busy with sixth form at the moment but I had some time to do some writing. Please tell me if you like the first chapter and if you want me to continue it further!_

Charlotte Thompson was standing behind the bar at the club she worked at as she served drinks to one of the club regulars. The walls were practically shaking as the music got louder and the club got fuller the closer it for to midnight. Charlotte handed the two men the drinks and walked out from the bar to go and collect in the empty glasses. She guided her way through the tables and the stage where some of the girls were now dancing as the men cheered and begged the girls to continue, Charlotte tried to ignore the nauseating feeling that grew in her stomach as she looked up at the stage, a part of her was happy that it wasn't her up there.

Even though she was just a waitress at the club she was still expected to flirt with the customers and look as appealing as possible, although what Charlotte was wearing wasn't what she considered as appealing. The biggest thing for Charlotte though was to look and act over eighteen, because having a sixteen year old working in a strip club probably wasn't the best thing for the owner. She was wearing a skin tight black dress that ended a few inches above her knee, a pair of purple high heels that Charlotte wouldn't have been seen dead in if she didn't work here, her hair was down and lightly curled and she was wearing a full face of makeup.

An hour passed and thankfully it was getting closer to closing time as people started to stagger out of the club, the more people that left the more Charlotte could clean up which meant she could get home quicker and go to bed earlier. There was half an hour until closing time and Charlotte was hoping that the clubs regular wasn't going to show tonight, he would have turned up hours ago but he hadn't shown up tonight which made Charlotte feel a lot better.

Charlotte was at the back of the club collecting the glasses from the back of the club; she looked up as she heard the doors open and felt her heart quickly start to pound against her chest. The club regular walked in with his usual swagger, his hands in his suit pockets and his natural evil like expression as he sat down at the bar. Charlotte sighed as she picked up the glasses and walked over to the bar, she placed the glasses onto the bar.

The owner turned to Charlotte and pointed at the club regular signalling to go and serve him. Charlotte nodded and walked behind the bar, forcing a smile onto her face, and stepped in front of the man.

"Do you want the usual?" The man nodded and smirked slightly. Charlotte turned around and picked up one of the glasses pouring out a large whiskey, she could feel his eyes burn into her back as he scanned her body. Her dress was hugging all of her curves and she hated how much skin she was showing, she wanted nothing more than to go and slap the man but she couldn't do that because then she'd get the sack. She turned around and placed the glass onto the bar, smiling gently. "Three pounds sixty, Sir"

The man smirked and handed Charlotte the money, locking his eyes onto hers. "I have already told you, call me Max" Charlotte took the five pound note and took the change out of the till handing it back to the man.

"Enjoy your drink, _Max_"

The next day came around and Charlotte walked through Waterloo Road school gates and onto the yard, she spotted her friends standing by the front doors of the school. She gently jogged up to them in her black Converse; she smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail. "Morning, guys"

Bolton Smilie smiled and wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulder. "Morning Charlie" Charlotte rolled her eyes at the nickname Bolton had given her. "You seen the John Fosters lot?" Bolton jerked his head in the direction of the gates as the usual flood burgundy uniform was being filled with green and black.

Charlotte let her eyes scan the new addition to the school and she could already see a group of girls eyeing up Bolton, she rolled her eyes gently and smirked. "You've already got the ladies attention I see"

Bolton nodded and grinned slightly, Charlotte shook her head and pulled away from Bolton's grasp as Paul Langley and Phillip Ryan walked up to them. Phillip smiled in his usual goofy grin and Paul nodded to the pair. "You alright?" Bolton and Charlotte nodded and smiled back at Phillip.

Paul grinned and nodded into the direction of the group of girls. "Bolton have you seen some of the new girls, mate I mean I think I could get used to this merger" Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head at Paul, Paul looked clueless. "What have I done now?"

The school bell went and the students soon arrived in the hall, with Waterloo Road on one side and John Foster on the other. Charlotte sat down next to Bolton as the rest of the students came into the hall. The hall was filled with the chatter of the students and everyone trying to figure out who was who in the new schools. The hall quickly silenced as Rachel Mason stepped onto the stage.

Charlotte was half listening to what Rachel was saying and half thinking about tonight. Nobody knows what Charlotte's job was and nobody knows that her mum walked out on her just over a year ago and nobody knows just how frightened she is that anybody could find out how she paid the bills. She was drawn out of her thoughts as the John Fosters side of the hall all started to applaud and stand up, Charlotte turned her head as Rachel pointed in the direction of the doors.

She felt her whole body go stiff, her hands began to shake and her heart pound against her chest as Max Tyler, the club's regular, walked into the school hall. Clearly loving the admiration he got from everybody from John Fosters and clearly hating everybody from Waterloo Road. Charlotte felt her eyes slowly start to fill with tears as he stepped onto the stage, Bolton turned to Charlotte and went to speak until he noticed the state Charlotte was it. Some tears had started to fall down her face and her bright green eyes were flooded, her pale skin made the tears more prominent and Charlotte shook her head as she raised her shaking hand wiping the tears away.

Bolton's face washed with concern as he placed his hand on her arm. "Charlie, what's wrong?" Charlotte just shook her head silently telling Bolton to leave it. Bolton had been best friends with Charlotte for nearly three years, he knew her well enough to know what that look meant so he kept quiet and tried to focus on the assembly.

Charlotte forced herself to look at Rachel and Max as she introduced him as the Executive Head, she wasn't listening to anything anyone was saying so she didn't realise that Max had humiliated Michaela White all she could think about was how everybody was bound to find out about how Max knew her, and it made her sick.

_**What do you think Max will say when he sees Charlotte and realises just how old she really is?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two – Helpless_

_Thank you for all the reviews. I am hoping to update this twice a week, depending on how much time I have. Hope you enjoy the update._

The bell rang out signalling that the first day of the school was about to start, Charlotte quickly picked up her school bag placing it onto her shoulder pushing past people trying to get outside. She ignored Bolton shouting after her as she ran out of the hall, getting looks of everyone she knocked, she ran down the corridor her hair blowing slightly revealing the tear stained face as she pushed the girl's toilet door open and locked herself in a cubical.

In the hall Bolton was calling after Charlotte, trying to catch up with her, he caught the attention of Rachel Mason. She stopped him as he reached the door and called him over to her and Max. "Bolton, what is going on?"

Bolton turned to the door and sighed, dropping his hands down to his side. "I dunno, Miss, I was trying to see Charlotte she looked well upset in assembly, started crying and everything" Bolton paused and shook his head. "I need to go talk to her, see if she is alright"

Rachel shook her head and smiled at Bolton. "No, you need to get to class. I will go and find Charlotte alright, don't worry about her" Bolton stopped for a moment before nodding and leaving the hall to head towards his science lesson with one of the new teachers, Chris Mead.

Charlotte was sitting in the girls toilets, her back against the cubical wall with her knees pulled up to her face. Her whole body was still shaking and she was struggling to catch her breath between her sobs. The corridors soon died down and Charlotte had finally managed to stop crying, she pulled herself off of the floor and picked up her bag placing it onto her shoulder. With a deep breath she unlocked the door and stepped out, turning to face herself in the long mirror that was hung up on the wall. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy, she sighed and placed her bag onto the edge of the sink pulling out her hairbrush. She quickly pulled out the bobble that was keeping her hair in a ponytail and ran the brush through it. After she managed to straighten out her fringe and pull her hair back into the ponytail, she didn't look half bad. Her face was still pale but she had no makeup to sort it out, and her eyes were just slightly red but at least she had stopped shaking now.

She looked down at her watch and sighed seeing that she had already missed half of the lesson, she stepped cautiously out of the toilets and into the corridor. To her luck Max Tyler wasn't anywhere to be seen so she quickly made her way to science. As she turned the corner she bumped into Rachel Mason, another person she was trying to avoid. "Charlotte aren't you supposed to be in a lesson?"

Charlotte kept her eyes locked onto the ground and nodded, mumbling under her breath. "Yes, sorry miss" Charlotte went to walk past Rachel and down the corridor to science but she gently placed her hand onto her lower arm.

Rachel caught her eyes and sighed, smiling gently. "Charlotte, what is going on?" Charlotte stared at Rachel, not saying anything. "Bolton told me that you got upset in assembly, that's not like you, and now you're late for class"

Charlotte sighed into her words, forcing a smile onto her pale face. "Miss, I am fine honest. I just felt sick; I'll get the work I missed and do it at break?"

Rachel nodded and felt she couldn't say anymore when Charlotte was pretty clear it was nothing. "Alright then, apologise to Mr Mead for being late" Charlotte nodded and pushed the doors open walking up to the classroom doors.

The only good thing about Charlotte's job is that she knew how to mask emotions and act like everything is fine, when in reality it isn't. She pushed the classroom door open, smiling awkwardly at the teacher. "Sorry I am late Sir"

Chris nodded and sighed. "Charlotte Thompson I assume?" Charlotte nodded as she walked over to the back of the class where Bolton, Paul and Phillip were sitting. "Take a seat, and don't let it happen again" Charlotte smiled and nodded as she opened up her text book sitting into her stool.

Bolton turned to Charlotte, looking down at her. "You alright, you looked well upset before?" Charlotte turned to him and nodded, smiling gently. Bolton paused before nodding back. "Good"

It was lunch and Charlotte was sitting in the Sixth Form Common Room on one of the brown leather chairs, she was half listening to what everyone else was saying and trying to act like she was interested in whatever Michaela was saying about how they had to _'show the John Foster lot what we are made of'. _

There was ten minutes left of lunch when Phillip turned to Charlotte, grabbing her attention. "Did you get that book over the holidays for Bugden's class?" Charlotte picked up her bag and quickly opened it searching for the book. Phillip smirked slightly and raised his eyebrow. "Oh no, Budgen won't be impressed"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair. "It will be in my locker" She turned around and smirked slightly at Phillip. "Don't worry I will still be his favourite student"

Phillip laughed slightly shaking his head. "Yeah, because _you _are definitely his favourite student after you threw paint all over his car last term" Charlotte laughed slightly as she placed her school bag onto her shoulder walking out of the Common Room and into the corridor.

She quickly walked down the stairs and down the corridor; she turned the corner entering the locker block when she heard someone shouting from the top of the stairs. A voice that sounded too similar to her, a voice that she really didn't want to hear. "You girl, no running, wait there" Charlotte felt her eyes slowly close as she took a deep breath and turned around to face the teacher. Max's stepped down from the stairs when his face dropped, his hands quickly turning clammy as he froze on the spot. He glanced around the corridor and walked up to Charlotte, his voice low and quiet. "My office, now"

A few minutes later Charlotte was standing in the head teacher's office and Max was standing by the door as he closed it and pulled the glass window shut. Both of them stayed quiet as Max stepped in front of her leaning against the edge of the desk. Charlotte was trying her hardest to fight off any tears as she stared at the ground, her hands clenched into fists as she tried to stay calm.

Max spoke; his voice seemed to fill the room. "Well, Charlotte, I certainly didn't think I would be seeing you here" Charlotte didn't say anything, her eyes were just locked onto the ground and all of her energy was going into not crying right now. "Why have you suddenly gone shy on me?" Charlotte felt her skin crawl as he spoke, something that she had never felt at school. Max stood off the desk still looking down at her. "Look at me"

Charlotte raised her head and her eyes locked onto his, he was half smirking and she hated it. She thought he would be as concerned as her when he found out but he seemed to be in control, have a plan. Charlotte's eyes were slightly glazed and her jaw was tight, she slowly opened her mouth and spoke. "You can't tell anyone"

Max nodded and sighed slightly. "I think I figured that one out myself, thank you" Charlottes exhaled and swallowed hard as she tried to stay calm. "The question is what are you going to do so I don't tell anyone?" Charlotte looked at him in confusion. "I will stay quiet and you can keep your job so long as you do anything I ask for whenever I ask for it, got it?"

Charlotte still looked confused and raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by anything you ask for?"

"I mean if I need something you will do it, and you won't tell anybody about this conversation and I won't tell anybody about how you pay the bills" Max paused and looked down at Charlotte, raising his eyebrow. "Understood?" Charlotte slowly nodded and looked away from the teacher. Max stepped towards the door and pulled it open. "Good, see you later then"

Charlotte walked out of the office and felt herself getting faster with each step until she reached the toilets and was hunched over the sink trying to catch her breath. Her whole body was shaking and the same words rang through her head.

_You do anything I ask for whenever I ask for it. _

**_Do you think Charlotte should be trusting Max to keep quiet?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three – Helpless_

_Review if you are enjoying the story line please! All reviews good or bad are welcome._

* * *

><p>It was now the second week into the term and it had been two weeks since Max found about Charlotte and what she did when she wasn't serving drinks in his local strip club. It was a Friday and the final school bell had gone off. Charlotte was packing up her things from English and placing her bag onto her back. She walked out of the classroom and to her locker where she pulled out a number of books and stuffed into her bag, she turned around and her friends walking towards her. She grinned and closed her locker as she walked next to them. Bolton placed his arm around Charlotte's shoulder in the usual way he did. "There's a party going down tonight, I'll meet you at around seven and we can go together?"<p>

Charlotte felt herself smile and was so close to nodding and saying how excited she was until she remembered that she works on a Friday night. She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, mate, I can't go. I have plans" Her friends turned to her as they stepped out of the school and onto the yard. She sighed and Bolton took his arm away from her shoulder. "I am sorry"

The four of them stopped on the yard and Phillip folded his arms across his chest, his face slightly confused. "What might this _plans_ be, Charlotte, you're always busy?" Paul and Bolton both nodded and turned to Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed and smiled slightly. "Nothing, look I just can't go alright"

The three boys turned to each other and sniggered, Charlotte looked at them in confusion until Bolton laughed. "You've got a date haven't you?" Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head, Bolton raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure little Charlotte Thompson hasn't got a date?"

"I haven't got a date alright" Charlotte glanced up when the front doors opened and Max Tyler stepped out, walking down the stairs ensuring that none of the students were causing any trouble. Max caught Charlotte's eye and she quickly turned away from. "I've gotta go, have fun tonight yeah?"

Charlotte quickly turned away and practically ran out of the school gates. Once she got out of the gates she sighed and placed her hands over her face sighing deeply. She glanced through the gates and saw Max watching her, the corners of his mouth smirked slightly and Charlotte felt herself become instantly stiff. She looked away and walked down the path out of the schools sight.

Since Charlotte's mum walked out on her just over a year she was forced to move into a one bedroom flat because she could no longer afford the bills. Charlotte was rarely at home so her bills weren't as high as they could have been and her flat didn't have any heating, but that also meant that she was constantly freezing. She looked at her watch and saw that she had an hour to get ready before she was due at work so she quickly got showered.

Half an hour later, Charlotte was standing in her kitchen applying a dark lipstick in her compact mirror that came with her foundation. She walked to the full length mirror that sat in the corner of the living room and examined her reflection. She was wearing a short and tight light blue dress, black heels and her hair hung over her face. She felt her stomach begin to tighten as she ran her hand through her hair, exhaling deeply.

Charlotte walked over to her kitchen cupboard and inspected them to see if she had anything she could quickly have for dinner. She didn't have much food in so she decided that she would just have a cereal bar and that would have to do, she picked it up and unwrapped it as she walked out of her flat locking the door behind her.

It was later that night and Charlotte was standing behind the bar trying to keep on top of the customers. It was a Friday night so it was obviously going to be busy, it was always busy. The majority of the men were standing or sitting around the tables watching the dancers of the stage but there was always a queue to get to the bar.

The club was practically buzzing and in order for anybody to hear anything you had to shout over the music and the men shouting. Charlotte was by herself behind the bar as the other waitress called in sick so she had to try and keep everything under control and keep the customers happy. After what felt like a thousand drinks Charlotte finally got the chance to go on a break whilst the owner took over the bar for ten minutes, Charlotte walked out of from behind the bar and out of the club.

She walked down the wall so it was slightly quieter and leaned against the wall trying to catch some air. The wind was harsh against her bare skin as she stood, it was raining slightly so she stood under the covering slightly. Although it was freezing she didn't mind because in the club it was boiling but outside Charlotte could breath and didn't feel like she was melting because of the heat.

Charlotte turned her head slightly as she heard some footsteps coming towards her, she felt her heart begin to pound against her chest as Max Tyler walked up to her. His hands were in his trouser pockets, his usual smirk plastered across his face and his suit was still on except his top button had been undone and his tie hung looser. Charlotte didn't speak she turned her head so she facing head on, trying to her best to stay calm.

Max stepped in front of her, looking down at her even though she was wearing heels he was still slightly taller than her. She looked completely different at night than she did during the day; she looked older and much more flirtatious. Charlotte could feel Max's breath against her face as he spoke to her, he had already been drinking she could smell the whiskey. "Shouldn't you be in there?" Max tilted his head in the direction of the door.

"I am on a break" Charlotte paused and forced herself to act braver than she actually was. "Not that it is any of your business" Max nodded and smirked at the slightly dominance in her voice. Charlotte sighed and pushed herself off the wall to walk back inside. Max quickly placed his hand on Charlotte's waist, keeping her still in front of her, pushing her against the wall. Charlotte looked down at his hand and darted her eyes back up to his. "What are you doing, get your hands off of me, Sir"

Max shook his head and looked down at Charlotte. "I thought I told you to call me Max, you know that's my name so call me it"

Charlotte could tell that Max was already drunk, drunker than he usually was when he showed up at the club. She pushed his hands off of her waist, causing him to stagger back slightly. "I thought I told you to get your hands off of me, _Max_"

Two hours later and just under an hour until closing time Charlotte was serving drinks to a table, she forced herself to smile and laugh along with the jokes they were making as she placed the drinks onto the table. She placed the tray under her arm as she walked back to the bar to collect the next round of drinks; she reached the bar and stood on the other side placing the drinks onto the tray. As she waited she noticed Max out of the corner of her eye start to move onto the stool next to Charlotte. She could smell the alcohol off of his breath before he opened his mouth; he staggered onto the stool and leaned onto the bar.

Max turned to Charlotte and smirked. "You know you look like a different person here" Charlotte ignored him and took the first drink of the bar tender and placed it onto the tray. Max leaned closer to Charlotte and spoke into her ear. "Much, much older than sixteen" Charlotte felt her skin crawl as she placed the final drink onto the tray; she turned just as Max placed his hand onto the small of Charlotte's back and ran it down.

Charlotte pushed his hand off of her back, grabbing it with her left hand holding it up in the air. She looked him straight in the eye, her jaw clenched. "Piss off somewhere else before I have you thrown out" She dropped his hand and picked up the tray walking over to the table, she sighed as she watched Max stagger out of the club and onto the street.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think will happen when Charlotte goes back to Waterloo Road on Monday and sees Max? Will she say anything? <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four – Helpless_

_All reviews are welcome! Thank you to everyone who has been sending them!_

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Charlottes was standing in her kitchen, leaning against the counter as she ate out of date cereal from the only bowl she owned. She was wearing a pair of ill-fitting jogging bottoms and an oversized hoodie, she glanced down at her watch that was resting on the counter and sighed as she realised that she still had over two hours until she had to be at school. She wasn't able to sleep as every time she closed her eyes all she could think about was Max Tyler and how she was going to have to face him today after what he did.<p>

An hour slowly passed and Charlotte was now sitting cross legged on the floor by her coffee table in the centre of her 'living room' area. She was busy scribbling down the final touches to her English essay before she had to hand it in today. That was one of the down sides about her job, school work and now Max was constantly telling her that she had to get good grades or he would tell everyone about her secret so she had to do the work, not only that she had to get good grades.

Eventually, Charlotte was walking down the street to meet Bolton and Paul and walk to school. She was wearing her usual school uniform, pair of black skinny jeans, knock off Converse, white shirt and a tie. Her hair was scrapped back into a ponytail and her face was free from makeup. She spotted Bolton standing on the corner of her street and smiled when she finally caught up with him. "Morning, where's Paul?"

Bolton shrugged as they turned to walk in the direction of the school. "He texted saying he was coming in later" Charlotte nodded and placed her hands in her jacket pockets, she didn't know why but there was an awkward chemistry between Bolton and her this morning as they walked in silence.

Charlotte turned to him and smiled lightly. "How was the party then? Hook up with anybody?" Charlotte had a smirk on her face as she said the last part and nudged Bolton when she spoke.

Bolton laughed and shook his head, placing his arm around Charlotte's shoulder. "Why would I hook up with anybody when I have a best friend like you, eh Charlie?" Charlotte shook her head and laughed slightly. "Yeah, it was alright, would have been better if you were there though"

Charlotte sighed as she remembered how she actually spent her Friday night. "Yeah, well we can't all go out partying can we?" There was silence between the pair as they walked through the gates of the school, Bolton stopped and took Charlotte's arm pulling her to the steps in front of the school. Charlotte looked at Bolton in confusion and noticed the expression on his face. "Bolton, what's up? You look worried"

Bolton sighed and looked down at Charlotte, he was trying to get the words out but he didn't know how to phrase it and didn't want to seem like he was worrying about Charlotte. "It's just, like, the first day of term" Charlotte's expression instantly changed as she figured out what he was going to say. "You were crying in assembly, I saw you Charlie, and you were late to science" He paused and sighed slightly. "Just tell me what is going on, you've been acting weird all term"

"I am fine, Bolton. Everything is alright, I felt sick on the first day of term, that's all" She sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Can we just forget about it, please?" Bolton paused and slowly nodded; Charlotte smiled lightly and linked her arm in with Bolton's. "Good, now it's your turn to tell me about who you pulled on Friday night"

Bolton smirked and laughed as he started talking about this girl he met but he wasn't sure if it would go anywhere. Charlotte was laughing along with him when they walked into the corridor and met up with Paul and Phillip. They were both kicking a football between each other and Bolton quickly ran in and tackled Phillip just as Max Tyler walked into the corridor. Charlotte didn't even notice him until he shouted at Bolton.

"Smilie, what do you think you are doing with that?" Paul and Phillip looked at each other, trying their hardest not to laugh. Charlotte had her head down, refusing to look at Max as she leaned against the wall. Bolton looked at Charlotte like he was looking for some help but she had her head down. "Bolton Charlotte isn't going to be able to answer that for you" Charlotte looked up when he said her name and felt her whole body shake as he caught her eye.

"Me and Charlie came in and Paul and Phillip were playing with it, innit"

Max sighed and nodded, taking the ball from Bolton. "You three will get this back at the end of the week and don't let me catch you with this inside again, understand" The three boys all nodded, Max turned his head to Charlotte. "Charlotte I would like a word please, in my office"

Bolton, Paul and Phillip looked at Charlotte in confusion; she shrugged and followed Max to his office. Charlotte stepped into the room and tried her hardest to remain calm, she didn't know how much Max remembered from Friday night but all she could think about was how he pinned her against the wall.

Max stood in front of her and glanced out of the frosted glass in the office. "Do you remember much about Friday night?" Charlotte looked up at him and nodded, keeping her eyes steady. "Do you remember how you grabbed my hand? Now that was just rude if you ask me"

Charlotte's face turned to a one of disgust as she unclenched her jaw to speak. "I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't try and touch me up" She narrowed her eyes and glared at Max. "I wonder what people would say if they found out about how _you_ spent you're Friday night"

Max smirked and shook his head; in an instant he had pushed Charlotte against the wall. His hands wrapped around her wrists as he held her against the wall, she tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong for her. "I think you are forgetting who is in charge here, Charlotte" He paused as Charlotte's face turned pale and her eyes slowly glazed, she shivered as she felt his breath against her face. "Last time I checked I was making the rules, not you. If I were you I would remember that, because believe me, Charlotte, you wouldn't want to see me get angry"

The bell rang throughout the school, Charlotte was close to crying as her arms slowly became numb as he pressed down on them. Max smirked and looked back down at the girl. "Better get off to class then, I might see you tonight, yeah?"

Max stepped back and Charlotte pulled her bag further onto her shoulder and quickly ran out of the office and into the corridor, she ran down the stairs pushing past the crowds of people. She eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs where she bumped into Phillip who looked at her confusion. Charlotte was pale and her eyes were full of tears, she was shaking and struggling to catch her breath. "Charlotte, what's going on? What happened?"

Charlotte looked at Phillip and shook her head. "Nothing, I am fine" Her words were forced and she was trying to calm down. "I just need a minute" Phillip nodded and guided her away from the crowds over to their lockers. Charlotte was leaning against the block as she calmed down. She looked at Phillip and smiled slightly. "Sorry about that, mate"

Phillip looked at Charlotte in confusion. "Charlotte, what happened? I thought you were going to speak with Mr Tyler" Charlotte's body stiffened up slightly and she pushed herself off the lockers.

"Nothing happened, he gave me some forms to fill out" Phillip nodded but still looked confused. "I just … I felt sick that's all, I am fine though, look at me" Phillip nodded and still looked concerned. "Come on, we'll be late for science"

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Charlotte was sitting with Bolton, Paul and Phillip. They were all discussing the girl that Bolton met at the party on Friday whilst Charlotte just stared at her sandwich. The only reason she could actually afford her lunch was because before her mum walked out on her she made a deal with the school where she got free meals. But that also meant that she usually only had lunch during the day.<p>

Charlotte was dragged out of her daydream when Paul nudged her and waved his hand across her face. "Charlotte" She turned to Paul and smiled gently. "What did Tyler want this morning?"

Charlotte instantly tensed up at the sound of his name; she found herself panicking as she thought about what to say. "He just wanted to talk about my grades; apparently they have been slipping or something"

Phillip looked confused at Charlotte and raised his eyebrow slightly. "I thought you said he was giving you forms to fill out"

Charlotte looked at Phillip and swallowed hard as Bolton and Paul looked at her in confusion. "He did, but erm… he also mentioned the grades" There was a moment of silence where Charlotte thought she had ruined everything and they didn't believe her. "Anyway, what does it matter what he said to me?"

The three boys sighed and looked at Charlotte in confusion, something they had been doing a lot lately, before getting back into conversation. Charlotte looked down at her hands as they rested on her lap and noticed the bruising that went up her forearm. Both of her arms were throbbing with pain as she pulled her sleeves further down her arms in an attempt to hide the marks.

She was beginning to think about how long she was going to be able to keep up this charade, sooner or later she was bound to snap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you think Charlotte will be able to take much more?<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five – Helpless_

_Please review!_

* * *

><p>Three weeks past, three measly weeks where Charlotte had to cover up mark after mark after mark. All marks caused by Max Tyler. She was naturally thin, especially because she could barely afford food because most of her money went towards bills to keep a roof over her head. But it was now a Monday night, a night where Charlotte didn't work and was now walking towards her local shops. She had a large grey sweatshirt on and a pair or lose fitting jeans, she pulled the sleeves further down over her hands to hide the marks.<p>

Charlotte walked across the car park and towards the trolleys that were all lined up outside of the shop, she placed a pound and the chain dropped as she pulled away her trolley and walked inside of the shop. It had just turned half eight at night and Charlotte enjoyed shopping at this time because it meant that she wouldn't bump into any of her friends from school so she could just get on with her shopping.

She had a list but it was more just a case of seeing which food were the cheapest and getting them, she walked around the shop for around fifteen minutes and her trolley was now half full. It was mostly filled with the cheapest tins of beans and soup, she had gone for the more bashed up ones so there would be a further reduction off the price.

Charlotte turned her trolley around a corner when she accidently bumped into another one, she kept her head down as she apologised and went to move away and carry on with her shopping when the person said her name. "Charlotte Thompson?" Charlotte looked up and sighed as she looked at her head teacher, Rachel Mason. Rachel raised her eyebrow slightly and glanced in at the contents of Charlotte's trolley. "Why are you doing the shopping at this time, shouldn't you be at home?"

Charlotte swallowed hard as she felt herself slowly start to panic, ever since her mum left she had never saw a teacher outside of school, apart from Max. "Yeah, but I am just helping out for my mum, she isn't feeling too well"

Rachel nodded and looked down at the trolley, again. She had a small friendly smile on her face as she spoke. "Does you mum like beans and soup, then?"

Charlotte felt herself get more and more embarrassed as Rachel spoke to her, she didn't mean to say it but it just came out. She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked down at Rachel's trolley, tightening her jaw slightly. "Well we can't all afford wine and fancy dinners every night"

Charlotte pushed her trolley past Rachel and towards the checkout desk where the woman starting scanning the items through. She could feel Rachel's eyes watch her every time the checkout desk came into sight and Charlotte felt herself become more and more embarrassed.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Charlotte was sitting in the common room with Bolton and Paul, she was sitting on the brown leather sofa leaning back into it. She could feel her eyes keep closing slightly whenever she got comfortable and had to keep forcing herself to stay awake. She was naturally always tired, she would be since she works nights, but now when she did get home and went to bed she couldn't sleep. Whether that be because she kept picturing Max's face or it was just too painful to lie down, either way she got little sleep any night.<p>

It was break time so everyone was getting their morning caffeine boost until they had to go into second lesson and everyone glanced up as Rachel Mason walked into the room. Charlotte felt herself sink slightly into the sofa and lower her head slightly as she came in, Rachel scanned the room and smiled in the direction of Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I would like a word please" Rachel nodded at Charlotte as she stood up and followed Rachel out of the room. Bolton turned to Paul who just shrugged his shoulders as they wondered why she Rachel wanted to talk to Charlotte. They walked out of the common room and into the corridor, Charlotte leaned against the wall her eyes locked onto the floor. Rachel closed the door and looked down at the girl. "I just wanted to talk to you about last night, is everything alright at home?"

Charlotte kept her eyes on the floor and nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine"

Rachel sighed slightly and paused as she let some students walk into the room. She looked back down at Charlotte and spoke quietly. "And your mum, she is alright, still working in the newsagents?" Charlotte felt herself tense up slightly as she nodded, chewing her bottom lip slightly. Rachel sighed and nodded. "Alright, I will talk to you later"

Charlotte nodded and sighed as Rachel left, she waited for a moment before walking back into the Common Room, and she walked over to the sofa and picked up her bag. She looked at her friends and smiled slightly. "I will talk to you guys later" They nodded as she placed her bag onto her shoulder and walked out onto the corridor.

* * *

><p>It was later that day and Charlotte was sitting in science next to Phillip. Charlotte was barely listening as she sat staring out of the window, her sleeved pulled tight over her hands as she nervously chewed at her bottom lip. Her face was paler and a few girls in the class had made a comment about how skinnier the girl looked, Charlotte ignored it as she sat in the class. The few times someone has said something about Charlotte and Bolton was with her he had gone to say something, but she tried to stop him. Telling him to leave it, knowing not to draw any attention to herself now she was constantly under Max Tyler's radar.<p>

Megan was dragged out of her daydream as Chris Mead called her name from the front of her class; Megan turned and saw Chris standing next to Max by the door. Charlotte looked at the two teachers in confusion, her eyes slightly wider. Chris sighed and shook his head slightly. "I said Mr Tyler would like a word with you"

Charlotte nodded and swallowed hard as she pushed herself off of her stool and walked from the back of the class to the door. She could feel her hands start to shake as she got closer to the door and she jumped slightly as the door closed behind her and now she was alone with Max. She looked up at him and he smiled slightly and tilted his head, stepped away from the door slightly so they were nearly out of sight from the students in the room.

Max looked down at Charlotte and raised an eyebrow. "I heard from Miss Mason that she is worried about you, is that true?" Charlotte remained silent as she shrugged slightly, muttering under her breath. Max sighed and grabbed her shoulders pushing her hard against the wall. "I asked you a question"

Charlotte breathed deeply as she tried to ignore the pain and focus on not breaking down in tears. She shook her head and she looked up at Max, her eyes wide in fear. "She spoke to me, yeah, she saw me in the shops last night. That's all, I swear"

Max looked down at Charlotte as she tried to hide the amount of pain she was in, he nodded and narrowed his eyes. "So I shouldn't be worried then?" Charlotte shook her head, her eyes glazed. Max nodded and smiled. "Good, see you tonight then"

Max walked away from Charlotte and glanced into the classroom nodding at Chris as Charlotte walked back into the classroom, her face paler and her hands shaking slightly. Charlotte quickly walked to the back of the room and sat down on her seat, dropping her head into her hands as she bit down on her lip trying not to cry.

Lunch time came around and Charlotte was sitting in the corner of the dining hall, flicking her food around her plate. It wasn't that she didn't want to eat, but she couldn't physically eat. Every time she chewed it would send pains to her back and when she did eat it never stayed down for very long. Charlotte turned to the side as Phillip sat down next to her, she smiled slightly. "Hey, are you alright?"

Phillip did answer Charlotte's question, he just turned to Charlotte and spoke quietly. "I know" Charlotte paused for a moment before raising her eyebrow; Phillip sighed and looked directly into her eyes. "Tyler is hitting you, isn't he?" Charlotte felt her heart begin to pound against her chest as the tears filled up in her eyes, she just stared at Phillip and that was the only answer he needed. "Come on, let's talk"

Ten minutes later and Charlotte and Phillip were sitting in an empty classroom on the floor, leaning against the wall. Neither had said anything yet and they were just staring at the floor. Charlotte sighed and turned to Phillip. "How did you know?"

Phillip paused and turned to Charlotte. "I know what he is like" Charlotte looked at him in confusion and he sighed. "He pushed me into a filing cabinet because I refused to do something"

Charlotte instantly straightened up and looked at Phillip. "Are you alright?"

Phillip smiled gently and nodded. "I am a bit bruised, scared of him like" Charlotte nodded and felt her heart pound against her chest, she wanted to tell Phillip but there was just so much to tell him. Phillip turned to her and smiled supportively. "I saw him push you against the wall outside of science, you came in looking terrified"

Charlotte was silent for a moment and she sighed. "You don't even know the half of it, Phillip" She dropped her head into her hands and felt her eyes start to fill with tears. Phillip placed his hand onto her arm to pull it away from her face when she flinched and moved away form Phillip.

Phillip's eyes widened slightly as he spoke and looked at Charlotte as she hunched up slightly. "I'm sorry, I … um … Charlotte how long has he been hitting you?"

Charlotte looked at Phillip, her lips trembling slightly as she blinked and some tears fell down her face. "Since the first day of term" Charlotte watched as Phillip processed the information and she sighed. "I knew him before he came here, from work" Charlotte turned to Phillip who just looked confused now; she nodded and turned away facing the floor. "I am a waitress in that strip club in town, I don't dance or anything, but he still … well you know"

Phillip nodded and felt himself tense up slightly as he gently placed his arm around her shoulder and she slowly rested her head onto his shoulder, making sure she wasn't in any pain. He spoke gently and quietly. "I won't tell anybody, not if you don't want me to"

Charlotte nodded and spoke into his shoulder. "You too"

* * *

><p><strong><em>How long do you think it will be until Charlotte tells someone else?<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six – Everyone Has Secrets_

_This chapter is quiet sensitive but someone messaged me this idea, I was slightly septic about it but thought it was probably where this storyline would end up going. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Next chapter hopefully up soon._

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday night and Charlotte was standing in front of her full length mirror that stood in the corner of her room as she applied her makeup and sorted her hair out. She had a dress laid out on her sofa that she still needed to put on but the longer she was out of her the more she could feel like an actual teenager. She glanced down at her phone as it started to ring, she picked it up when she saw Bolton's name light up her screen, and she sighed and pressed answer.<p>

"Hey, Bolton, look I can't really talk much I have to get going" Charlotte picked up her lipstick and ran it across her lips carefully; she pressed her lips together toning down the colour slightly.

"Right, I just wanted to check you were coming to the talent show on Friday?" Charlotte could hear the grin on Bolton's face, which caused her to smile slightly as well.

Charlotte nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, sure mate"

"Great, see you at school tomorrow then" Bolton hung up the phone and Charlotte threw hers onto the bench. She sighed and glanced down at the time on the screen and sighed seeing she didn't have long to get dressed.

She pulled her sweatshirt off and avoided all eye contact with the mirror as she knew that she would have some marks somewhere. Luckily the marks on her lower arms had slightly so she could now get away with short sleeve dresses. She pulled off her leggings and her eyes widened slightly as she gasped. She turned to the mirror and felt her eyes flood with tears as there was a large bruise on her upper thigh. She was now standing in her underwear staring at her own reflection, hating every inch of her.

Her stomach had bruises on, old and new. Her shoulder had four small bruises on, all resembling finger prints. There was now a fresh bruise, on her thigh, it was large and purple. She turned to the dress that was sitting on her couch and felt some tears fall down her face; she picked it up and threw it across the room. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she screamed out, tears falling down her face. She turned to the mirror and pushed it to the ground, the glass shattered around her bare feet as she stood in the centre of the room crying. She stepped back and fell into her sofa, dropping her head into her hands as she felt chest rise and gasp for breath between her sobs.

Charlotte sat there for nearly two hours, sobbing and her body pleading for breath. She finally stopped and her blurred vision focused on the room. She spotted the clock that hung on one of her walls and sighed, closing her eyes, as she realised how late she was. A part of her wanted to just stay here, but a bigger part of her realised that if she didn't go she would lose her job and she needed the money.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Charlotte was running down her street towards town, her heels clicking against the tarmac, as her hair gently blew behind her as she made her way towards the club. Ten minutes later she was walking up to the doors, the bouncers on the door looked at her and gave her the nod as she walked in. Her boss walking straight over to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back where they stored the crisps. Charlotte pulled her arm out of his grip, trying to focus on anything than the pain that was running through her body.<p>

"You are over two hours late, do you know that?!"

"Look, Danny, I am sorry" Charlotte tucked some hair behind her ear and sighed. "It won't happen again, I promise. Please I need this job"

Her boss looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodding. "If you are late one more time don't bother coming in, now get to work"

Charlotte nodded; she didn't really think that smiling at him was suitable because she wasn't exactly grateful to be having this job. She walked out to the bar and started serving customers; it was late now, quite close to closing time so it was slowly getting quieter. Though there were still a few crowds of men begging the dancers to keep going Charlotte found that the hardest part of the job; having to watch that all night.

Finally closing time came around and Charlotte found the only positive of the night that Max Tyler didn't show up, which struck her as unusual was Tuesday was a night he always came, though she wasn't going to complain. After two hours of cleaning up and refilling the barrels and getting everything ready for tomorrow it was five in the morning and Charlotte was now walking out of the club.

She wrapped her jacket around her body as she walked down the street towards her flat, the wind was practically piercing her bare skin and her heart was pounding against her chest. She wanted to cry, but more than that she just wanted this all to end. She didn't want to be that girl who people see walking down the streets in the early mornings looking scared, but nobody would ask why. She didn't want to be that girl that pleading with their boss to keep a job that made her sick. She didn't want to be that girl that was in fear all day that she would bump into Max Tyler, because she knew he would be angry. And she just didn't want to be _this _girl anymore.

She walked into her block of flats and walked up the three flights of stairs to get to her floor and walked down the corridor. As she reached her door she felt her heart stop, all of her breathe get dragged out of her in an instant. She stepped back from the door as it was slightly agar, she was sure that she locked in.

Charlotte slowly raised her shaking hand and pushed the door open, she peered into the flat and she couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" She swallowed hard as she stepped into the living room, she felt herself jump and step backwards as her eyes met the man standing in the centre of the room. "What are you doing here?" Her words were spaced out and her voice quiet, her eyes flooded with tears.

Max Tyler stood in the centre of the room, his hands in his suit pockets as he stared at Charlotte. He didn't say anything for a moment as he just stared at the girl. "I came to see you" Although his voice was dominant, his words were slurred with alcohol. "I came to the club but you weren't there, I guess I must have missed you"

Charlotte just stared at him; she stood up slightly straighter, trying to keep herself calm. She glanced to the hallway swallowed hard. "You need to leave, now, you shouldn't be here"

Max just simply smirked and shook his head, walking closer to the girl. Charlotte wanted to move, but her body was paralyzed. She was frozen in fear. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her mouth was open, though she couldn't speak. She felt herself close her eyes and tense up as Max placed his hands onto her waist pushing her against the wall. Her eyes started to fill with tears, silently falling down her face as Max's breath ran across her neck, the alcohol filling her senses.

Her whole mind went black as his lips pressed against her neck and slowly went up to her lips, her eyes were clenched shut as she tried to push him off of her but she wasn't strong enough as he leaned against her. She kept her eyes clenched shut as his hands pulled up her dress, her whole body pleading with him to stop as the tears rolled down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven - Helpless_

_Another update! Please tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p>It was Friday, the day of the talent show and three days since Max Tyler raped Charlotte Thompson. She hadn't been in school since. For the first two days she just sat on the ground where it happened, her legs pulled up against her chest, the tears falling down her face and her heart pounding against her chest. Charlotte was still sitting on the floor, she felt like she had been in a trance for two days and only now had she come to the full realisation of what had actually happened.<p>

She slowly turned her head and let her eyes scan her flat, and she glanced down at herself. She still had her dress on but it was pulled up over her waist, her saw marks and bruises covering her legs and stomach, her felt herself feel physically sick as she dragged herself off of the floor. Her hands holding onto the wall as she made her way to the bathroom where she turned on the shower, the cold water splashing off the bottom on the shower filling her entire apartment.

Charlotte stood and stared at the water for a while before peeling her dress off of her and scrunching it up into a tight ball and putting it out of sight. As she stepped into the shower she felt her breath being taken away as the cold water splashed off of her battered skin. She stood under the water letting it pour all over her, she reached out for the rough scrubber that sat on the shelf and picked up the shampoo. She squeezed out the shampoo all over the scrubber and started to scrub all over her body. She did this repeatedly for nearly half an hour, crying as she scrubbed harder and harder trying to get the feeling of Max's touch off of her body.

Her skin was now red raw as she now sat with her legs pulled tight to her chest on the shower floor, the water still pouring over her. She was shivering as she stared into nothing, her body a mixture of red, blue and purple. She didn't even look like the same girl anymore.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Waterloo Road it was the day of the talent show and there was only an hour until show time. Bolton was busy practising his act with Paul making jokes, causing Bolton to panic about it not being good enough. Phillip was sitting in the corner of the common room staring down at his phone, he dialled Charlotte's number again and sighed as it went straight through to answer machine again. He was sat chewing at his thumb nail as he thought about what might have happened to Charlotte.<p>

Phillip jumped slightly as he heard Bolton shout something aimed at him, Phillip turned to him and focused on what he was saying. "Oi, Phillip, do you know if Charlie is coming in today?" Phillip shook his head, sighing with Bolton. "She promised she would come and see me"

Phillip stood up and went to walk out of the common room. "Sorry mate, can't help you there"

He walked into the corridor and towards the talent show changing rooms, after putting it off all morning he finally decided that he had the right act that would grab the audience's attention. He walked to the back of the room where he pulled out the shirt that Ros had gotten him and pulled off the one he was wearing, as he pulled it over his shoulders he turned around when he heard Mrs Fry gasp.

"Phillip, what has happened to your back?"

Phillip looked at her for a moment before nodding and buttoning up his shirt. "Oh nothing, just a football thing" Ruby nodded and walked away, Phillip let out a breath and sorted out his shirt.

It was finally time for Phillip to be announced onto the stage, he walked on and over to the microphone stand lifting it up and holding. He wasn't nervous, everyone thought he would be but he wasn't.

"A big hello to the ex-John Fosters kids" The crowd started to boo and Phillip smirked slightly, shaking his head. "Now, come on I know that they can be a bit snobby but it can't have been easy coming here. I mean have you tasted the canteens caviar? Its minging" Phillip nodded as the crowd laughed slightly, he felt more comfortable on stage as he began walking across it. "They brought some great things to this school and we've had a fantastic time stealing them" Phillip paused as he looked down at Max Tyler who was sitting on the front row, smirking slightly. "They did give us Tyler though. And I don't know if we should've kept the receipt, but what can you do? He's very dependable is our Mr Tyler, you can always rely on him to ruin your day. And now he's trying to ruin the school"

Phillip smirked slightly as Max leaned forwards on his seat as he continued. "He's ruining the best things about it, the people, and the students" He laughed slightly and locked eyes with him. "Ah, I better watch my step here Max, don't want to get you angry" He kneeled down on the stage and smirked. "Because we both know what happens when you get angry, well me and Charlotte Thompson at least, don't we Max?"

Max quickly stood up and walked up onto the stage, Phillip stood up and carried on. "Oh are you coming up to join me on stage, maybe we can do a double act if you want, we could do the sketch we did in your office the other day cause that was really funny that was"

Max grabbed the microphone out of his hand and looked down at Phillip. "Cooler, now"

* * *

><p>Phillip was now sitting in the common room with Kim Campbell, his hands were in his lap and he was looking down. Kim was asking Phillip about the marks on his back. "Miss, I told her it was nothing"<p>

Kim nodded and tried to keep Phillip clam. "Fine, just wanted to check" She paused and watched Phillip for a moment as he picked at his nails and tapped his foot against the carpet. She sighed and looked down at Phillip, smiling slightly. "So how is the football training going then?"

Phillip nodded and clenched his jaw slightly. "Good"

"So what position is it that you play?"

"I er … I haven't decided yet, I am still trying a few out"

Kim nodded and sighed slightly. "Oh alright. Mr Clarkson recons the team has a good chance this year, do you think you might be picked regularly or?"

Phillip looked up at Kim and cut her off." Miss. Don't. I know what you are doing. You know I don't do football, let's just stop messing about"

"Okay" Kim stood up and walked over to the couch where Phillip was sitting, sitting down next to him. "Let's stop messing about. So are you going to tell me how you really hurt your back?" Kim paused and watched as Phillip stayed silent for a moment, clearly thinking things through. "You take as long as you need; I am not going to rush you"

There was complete silence for a few seconds until Phillip sighed, he dropped his head into his hands and spoke quietly. "It was him, Max Tyler"

They were now in Rachel's office and Phillip was sitting on the couch in her office, Rachel closed the office door and looked down at her nephew. "You should have told me as soon as this happened"

Phillip kept his eyes locked onto the carpet. "I didn't want to make things worse"

Rachel sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I do appreciate that you were trying to protect me" She nodded and smiled as Phillip turned to look at her.

Phillip clenched his jaw and stood up. "It isn't me you should be worrying about, it's Charlotte Thompson" Rachel looked at Phillip in confusion and Phillip sighed. "He has been hurting her, she hasn't been in all week and I am worried about her. She isn't answering any of my calls and I haven't seen her"

Kim stood off the desk and looked at Phillip. "How do you know that he is hurting her?"

Phillip sighed and turned to Rachel. "She told me" There was a pause and Phillip sighed again. "But it is worse, so much worse, she is covered in bruises. Her mum walked out on her months ago, she is alone. You need to go and help her, I am serious Rach"

Rachel nodded and put her hand onto Phillip's shoulder. "Alright, don't worry" Rachel turned to Kim, her eyes wide. "Will you be alright here?"

Kim nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course, go and see if she is alright" Rachel nodded and ran out of the office and towards the car park.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled up outside a large block of flats, she had managed to get Bolton to tell her where she was now staying and she ran out of her car. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she thought about what state Charlotte could be in, she didn't know how far Max was willing to go with his abuse. She ran into the building and up to the fourth floor, she followed the numbers on the door until she reached Charlotte's.<p>

She knocked on the door, her hand shaking slightly. "Charlotte, it is me Miss Mason, can you let me in please?" There was no answer, only silence. Rachel felt her heart rate increasing as she knocked on the door again. "Come on, Charlotte, please I just want to help" There was silence again. "Phillip told me, it is just me, you are safe now. Please can you open the door?"

Rachel paused for a moment and she heard some movement from inside the flat. Charlotte had stood up from the couch; her whole body was shaking as she slowly walked into the hallway. She stood staring at the door, her throat dry, and her heart hard against her chest and her whole body weak.

"Charlotte, please can you open the door" Rachel sighed, she knocked on the door again causing Charlotte to jump slightly. Charlotte was now a few steps away from the door, her eyes locked onto the handle. She slowly raised her hand and turned the key, Rachel sighed and smiled. "Good girl, I am coming in alright"

Charlotte had stepped back away from the door, now leaning against the wall facing away form Rachel. Rachel slowly opened the door and her eyes met Charlotte, she was wearing a jumper and leggings. Rachel tried hard not to react to the bruises on Charlotte's face and she couldn't even bring herself to think about what was under her layers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you think Rachel will be able to help Charlotte?<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight – Helpless_

_Thank you to everyone who is leaving their reviews really means a lot. Sorry that this update has been so late, I actually thought I had posted this chapter. Please review!_

Rachel had managed to get Charlotte out of the flat and keep her calm. They were now in Rachel's car, she didn't want to bring her back to school and she and Kim had both decided it would be best to take her back to Rachel's. That way Phillip would be there. Neither of them was talking, Rachel didn't expect Charlotte to. She had explained to her where she was taking her and Charlotte had just given her a faint nod, keeping her eyes down.

Rachel pulled up outside of her house and turned to Charlotte, she didn't want to freak her out and she took a mental note of how she flinched away from her touch when she tried to comfort her so she decided to not freak her out. Rachel smiled softly as she pulled her keys out of the ignition and looked at Charlotte.

"Charlotte" Charlotte dragged herself out of her trance and turned to face her head teacher. "We are here" Charlotte turned to look at the house and nodded, slowly stepping out of the car. She stood by the car, her sleeves pulled down over her hands as she stood shivering.

Her hair was hung down around her face, it was curly and messy, her skin was white washed but most of it was bruised. She had faint marks around her mouth where Max held her mouth shut; her right eye had a dark bruise around it and a small cut on the side of her face. When Rachel glanced at her whilst she was driving she spotted some bruises on her neck and she presumed that they spread down her back.

Rachel stepped in front of Charlotte and smiled down at her; she turned her head slightly and tried to comfort her best she could. "It is alright, you are safe" Charlotte looked at Rachel, her large brown eyes wider than usual, and nodded. Charlotte followed Rachel down the drive and towards the front door; she stood in silence behind her as Rachel unlocked the door and walked in.

She spotted Phillip's bag at the bottom of the stairs and smiled gently, she turned to Charlotte and pointed her in the direction of the living room. "Go on, you can go through" It seemed to be taking Charlotte longer to fully process anything that was said to her as she stared at Rachel for a few seconds before walking into the direction of the living room. Charlotte walked over to the couch and slowly sat down onto it, she practically sunk into the brown leather. She kept her back straight though as she sat staring into nothing. Rachel stood at the door and looked down at the girl. "I will be back in a minute" Charlotte turned to Rachel and slowly nodded as she walked out of the room.

Rachel walked up the stairs and knocked on Phillip's bedroom door; he instantly stood up and walked over to Rachel. "Is she alright? Please tell me she is"

Rachel nodded and smiled slightly at his concern. "She is downstairs, I just wanted to check if you were alright" Phillip nodded and looked eager to go and see Charlotte, Rachel sighed and smiled softly. "Phillip, I think it might be best if Charlotte isn't around too many people at once"

Phillip raised his eyebrow as a worried look washed across his face. "Why? What did he do to her Rach?"

Rachel sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear, she pointed to his bed. "Sit down" Phillip looked at her and then did as he was told; she sat down next to him and took his hand into her own. "She isn't in a good way, Phillip. It looks like he might have sexually assaulted her" Phillip instantly tensed up and clenched his jaw. "She is jumping at a single touch so I think it is best if we don't over crowd her, I am going to try and get her comfortable before I ask her anything"

Phillip nodded and sighed slightly. "Yeah, of course. I can't believe it; she can sleep in here tonight if she wants? I will take the sofa tonight"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "That would be great, I am going to talk to her now" Phillip nodded as Rachel walked out of the room and down the stairs. She glanced back into the living room and saw Charlotte sitting in the same place as before and walked into the kitchen putting a glass under the tap and filling it up with water. Rachel walked back into the living room and smiled as she handed Charlotte the glass. "There you go"

Charlotte moved her eyes away from the carpet and looked up at Rachel; she moved her eyes to the glass and took it off of her. "Thanks" Her voice was shaky and quiet but Rachel was just happy to hear her talking, Charlotte raised the glass and took a small sip and placed it onto her lap holding it in her hands.

Rachel sat down on the couch next to Charlotte, making sure that she kept some distance between them as to not scare her away. "Charlotte, I know that it is going to be tough but when you are ready I need you to be really brave and tell me what happened"

Charlotte felt her glazed eyes start to flood as the events replayed in her mind, his touch all over her body and the way he pinned her down. She gasped in real life and jumped, dropping the glass onto the carpet. The glass didn't break but the water spilt onto the carpet, Charlotte looked at Rachel and felt the tears fall down her face. "I am so sorry"

Rachel shook her head; she slowly raised her arm and gently placed her hand onto the girls shoulder. Charlotte didn't jump from her touch but she also didn't seem comforted by it. "Hey, it is alright. It didn't break, you move over here and I will get it cleaned up" Rachel smiled as Charlotte's eyes locked onto hers. "It is going to be alright, just take your time"

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later Charlotte still hadn't much, actually she hadn't said anything about what had happened to her. Rachel thought that maybe if she could speak to Phillip she might get more comfortable; she walked in from the kitchen and to the living room where Charlotte was just staring at the TV.<p>

"Charlotte, do you want to see Phillip? He was asking after you" Charlotte turned her head and looked at Rachel as she thought. She slowly nodded and sat back into the sofa, pulling her legs up so her chin rested on her knees.

A few minutes later Phillip walked down the stairs and slowly walked into the living room, he hovered at the door slightly as he looked it. He was taken away by what he saw; she didn't even look like the Charlotte Thompson that he knew. She looked vulnerable, scared and abused. All of which she was now. He decided that it was his job to try and get the old Charlotte back; he could have stopped this from happening.

"Hey, you alright?" Phillip instantly shook his head, out of all the things to say he said that. Charlotte turned to him and looked at him for a moment as he tried to save himself. "Stupid thing to say, I am sorry, look I um …"

Charlotte smirked slightly and shook her head. "Sit down Phillip" Phillip nodded and walked over to where Charlotte was sitting he wasn't sure how close to sit but he decided nothing could really go wrong now. Phillip sat closely to her, the way he would sit next to her all the time, the way a best friend would sit next to their best friend when they needed them. There was silence again and Phillip was trying to think of something to say. But Charlotte spoke. "How was the talent show?"

Phillip nodded, he could tell that it was torture for Charlotte to be even speaking but he didn't say anything. "Yeah, it was alright. Apparently Bolton smashed it"

Charlotte smiled softly and nodded. "Thought he would, and you?" Charlotte turned to Phillip who just nodded and clenched his jaw; Charlotte got what she needed from this look and didn't say anything else.

Neither said anything else and within twenty minutes of small talk Charlotte had fallen asleep, her head resting into Phillip's side as he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Rachel walked into the living room carrying a pizza menu and smiled slightly, she handed Phillip the menu. "Is she alright?" Phillip just shook his head, not wanting to wake her. "She will be shattered, mark both your orders on there and I will get it delivered"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you think Charlotte will eventually tell people what happened?<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine – Helpless_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, sixth form is busy. This chapter isn't too exciting, sorry. I have a few ideas as to where I want to take this story but I am welcome to ideas. Please review._

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Charlotte slowly started to open her eyes, she felt someone's arm wrapped around her shoulders and could smell men's cologne; she quickly sat up as she felt all of her breath leave her body, her eyes wider and her face paler, making her bruises more prominent. She was now on the other edge of the couch when she acknowledge who it was, she felt her heart sink when her eyes locked onto Phillip's much more concerned ones. Phillip didn't say anything; he just stared at her, not really knowing what to say. Charlotte pushed herself off of the couch and muttered something under her breath as she tried to calm herself down.<p>

Charlotte walked out of the living room and into the hallway where she opened the front door and stepped outside, she jumped slightly when she heard the door shut behind her and sat down on the porch step. She placed her head into her hands as she tried to take as many deep breaths as possible, with the intention of not crying.

About ten minutes later Charlotte heard the front door open from being her and spoke, her voice was quiet and thick with tears. "Sorry, Phillip"

Charlotte turned as she heard an un-expecting voice reply. "It's not Phillip, it's me" Rachel smiled down at Charlotte as she turned her head back to the concrete ground she was staring at. Rachel hovered by the door and closed it behind her stepping down the step. "IS it alright if I sit down?" Charlotte nodded and shrugged gently. There was a moment of silence until Rachel spoke again. "Phillip told me what happened, you don't need to be sorry, and it was a normal thing to happen"

"Nothing about _this_ is normal, Miss" Charlotte's voice was quiet and she didn't look up at Rachel, her head was still low.

Rachel nodded and sighed, she wanted to help Charlotte but she didn't even think the girl liked her. "Charlotte, I have phoned the social workers and they have agreed that you need to go into hospital" Charlotte quickly turned her head to Rachel, shaking it as her eyes filled with tears. Rachel smiled, trying to reassure her. "It will be alright, I will be there every step of the way, and you are not alone anymore, alright?"

Charlotte paused for a moment as she tried to catch her breath as she fought off the tears; she sniffed and breathed in straightening up her back. "I don't want to go over it; I just want to forget about everything"

Rachel sighed slightly as she heard the tears in Charlotte's voice. "Sweetie, we need to get you checked out and see if everything is alright" She paused and looked at Charlotte for a moment. "You go back inside and help yourself to anything in the kitchen, and if it is alright with you, I will go back to your flat and get you a case packed or something, will that be alright?"

Charlotte looked at Rachel, she wanted to trust her but a part of her was telling her that this was almost too good to be true. "Yeah, that's fine" Charlotte's voice was nervous; nobody had ever been to her flat not even Bolton.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled up outside the block of flats and locked the car behind her as she walked into the building and up the stairs. The last time she was here it was dark, now it was day time and everything looked so much clearer now. The corridor walls were covered in damp; the doors were brown and some of the wood rotting slightly. She walked up the Charlotte's flat and unlocked the door, she felt herself take in a sharp breath as her eyes scanned just the hallway.<p>

She walked into the living room and glanced around the floor that was covered in broken glass; she walked into the kitchen and tried to ignore the filth of the place. She knew that this wasn't Charlotte's fault but she also knew that a teenager shouldn't have felt that they had no choice then to live like this. As she walked out of the kitchen and into the hall way she stepped back slightly as her eyes met some underwear that was lying on the floor. They were ripped and Rachel felt the nausea run around her body, she stepped into the dimly let bedroom and walked over to the wardrobe.

Around fifteen minutes later Rachel was out of the flat carrying a suitcase that Rachel had packed with all of Charlotte's clothes, the fact that they all fit into one medium sized suitcase made Rachel think about how she was even living here.

Rachel arrived back at her house and pushed the door open, she could hear the shower running as she walked into the kitchen. Phillip was sitting at the table flicking through the newspaper and looked up as Rachel walked into the room. "Is that Charlotte in the shower?" Phillip nodded and smiled gently. "Look, Phillip, me and Charlotte are going to have to go to the hospital, she needs to be checked out properly"

Phillip nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I thought so" He paused for a moment and breathed out. "Rach, before when she woke up on the couch, once she realised that I was there she backed away from me" He sighed and looked down to the table.

Rachel nodded and walked over putting her hand onto her nephews back. "Don't worry, it won't have been you, she is very vulnerable at the moment" Rachel sighed as she looked down at the suitcase in her hand. "I am going to leave this out for Charlotte" Phillip nodded as Rachel walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was now sitting on a hospital bed; the nurse had laid out a dress for her to get changed into. Rachel was standing by the door watching Charlotte as she sat picking at her nails; she could see her whole body shaking as she waited for the nurse to leave her to it. The nurse turned Rachel and nodded, Rachel smiled and as the nurse left the room she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Charlotte. Charlotte didn't react to her sitting down; her eyes were locked onto the hard floor as her eyes were slightly glazed. "Charlotte, sweetheart, the nurse needs you to get changed so she can examine you"<p>

Charlotte nodded and there was a silence for a moment, Charlotte peeled her lips apart to speak. "Miss, would you mind if you could sit in while they do it?" Charlotte didn't look at Rachel but her voice was shaky and laced with tears, as if she was scared to what Rachel would say.

Rachel nodded and smiled slightly. "Of course I will I am here for you"

Ten minutes later and Charlotte was now in the hospital dress that was making her skin itchy and she hated the fact that her back was bare, but right now she was only trying to focus on how this would help her. The nurse gently pushed the door open to see if Charlotte was ready and smiled as she saw that she was sitting ready, Rachel followed the nurse in and Charlotte looked up at her and Rachel caught her eye smiling supportively.

The nurse smiled down at Charlotte and spoke in a patronising voice. "If you would like to lie down for me?" Charlotte looked at Rachel who nodded and Charlotte slowly shuffled to the head of the bed and lay down.

As she lay down Rachel was trying her hardest not to react to the injuries that were quickly becoming clear to her. She could the bruises and marks that went all the way up her arms and her legs; she could see burns, scars and cuts. It made her stomach tighten as she thought about whom and where she got them. Charlotte's face and neck was fairly marked but Rachel had become accustomed to them after the hours she had been seeing them but these were far worse.

Charlotte followed all the nurses' instructions as she rolled over and told her where she was in pain all the while not really showing any pain, she said it hurt but her face was just empty. As she was getting examined all Rachel could feel was guilt, she should have spotted this sooner; it was happing in her school.

The examination came to an end and the nurse signalled Rachel to step outside, Rachel looked at Charlotte but she was just staring at the ceiling. Rachel walked out and her face was washed with worry. "What are the results?"

"Charlotte has been a victim of abuse for months, she has old and fresh bruises and the burns are fairly recent. She has a few broken ribs and the marks show signs of rape, she will need attend counselling" Rachel nodded and was feeling slightly overwhelmed, Charlotte had been through so much. "She will need a lot of attention in the next few months, do you know where she will be staying?"

Rachel paused for a moment as she thought, she nodded and straightened up slightly. "With me. She will be staying with me, she will be safe there"


End file.
